Crazy Good
by hailsjA2
Summary: Just a little love story about Gajeel and Levy who don't know where they are going in life, and that's okay. They find each other and that's a start. "Sometimes I think I'm crazy cause I'm always taking a different path than everyone else" Modern AU. A little valentines day flavor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all, this is my newest story to my collection and it's honestly just a cute little love story with Levy and Gajeel (who else?). There will eventually be smut and there's adult language so its rated M for later chapters. I hope you** **enjoy this little gem that started from me watching Daria of all things? I know, weird. Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this. I would also like to thank a certain reader for giving me a confidence boost which caused me to finally put this story up. So thank you for that. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Don't own characters*****

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1

Levy sat quietly as she delved into the world provided by her latest book. Something about a magical world always intrigued her. The waitress next to her coughed, breaking the magic of the words before her.

"Excuse me mam but we are out of the tea you ordered can I get you something else?" she asked.

Levy stared at the empty mug, contemplating what she wanted then looked up at the waitress next to her. "Sure, bring on the coffee," she practically overflowed with the thought of drinking so much caffeine so late in the day.

She liked to really live life on the edge. Besides, the rush caffeine brought her made her head swim and she loved it.

As of late she had attempted to kick the bad habit but since the opportunity was presented, how could she resist?

"Could I also get a sugar cookie?" her sweet tooth was now running the show. The waitress took her order and sauntered away.

It was winter in Magnolia and Levy loved how beautiful the streets looked. Lights adorned each tree and tinsel swirled around the lampposts. Things were okay in her life and she was _quite_ okay with it.

Soon her days would be spent simply writing for children's books. No professors telling her what to do, or guidelines as to how she could dress, or how many tattoos she could get. Honestly, being an adult terrified her anyways. All of her friends were either fancy CEO's or parents working jobs they hated simply so they could get by. Regardless, she was happy living in her own little world. Everyone always told her she would change her mind about kids eventually, she loved kids of course, but in due time.

Lost in her thoughts Levy didn't even realize the waitress had come and went with her order. A snowman shaped cookie sat in front of her. _You're almost too cute to eat,_ she thought taking a bite anyways. A song began to play in the background as Levy's attention was brought to the coffee shop band. She bobbed her head to the classic rock beat and continued on with her novel. While she read she jotted down small ideas that popped into her brain as time ticked by.

Subconsciously she bit at her bottom lip, concentrating on the tale at hand. On occasion her habit got the best of her and before long it would turn into a reddened bloody problem. Without thinking, she grabbed at her purse to pull out her favorite chap stick and applied a coat across her swollen lips.

The song she had been bobbing to come to a stop as a husky, deep voice announced the band's break between sets. Levy's head automatically turned to the voice. Crimson slits met her hazel orbs. A faint unsettling feeling came over her. "Bad News" was a giant stamp that fell across the tall raven-haired man. Levy ignored her feeling and returned to her tale. Once again she was enveloped in her thoughts.

The band played all the while Levy remained at the coffee shop. Glancing at her small watch she realized she had missed her chance to catch the bus. _Crap_ she thought as she gathered the notes she'd taken and her book bag.

"Looks like I am walking home," she spoke allowed as she made her way to the doors.

The long walk home seemed to go by quicker as she held the notebook close and absentmindedly hummed to the song that wouldn't seem to cease in her head.

* * *

Gajeel hooked up his guitar and strummed a few notes to check the sound. His band had finally started to take off. His college career seemed to be a bust as most of the people he knew were just graduating, but he just couldn't understand the point of it all. All he wanted was to play and create music. One day he decided that was what would be. He tried other things but nothing else seemed to make sense.

He just wanted to something he loved, so he did it. Taking is usual bad boy look; he had developed the attitude to match.

As his band continued to set up, a woman with blue locks caught his attention. She seemed… what was the word he was looking for? Put together was a good choice, but that wasn't it. She was edgy looking with her blue hair and oversized sweater that hung delicately off her small frame. Her red glasses hung down low on her petite nose. She seemed like she had her life together, someone who would never go for a guy so…not put together. Gajeel couldn't help but stare at the bluenette; she was different than the typical office types that flew in and out of the coffee shop. They were like trolls or robots, and she was a fairy amongst them. It was abnormal yet a welcoming concept in Gajeel's mind.

A few minutes had passed by when finally Gajeel summoned his vocal cords to do what they did best. The lyrics flowed freely like liquid. Something that always came naturally was his ability to write songs. He watched the bluenette while he sang.

The way she bit her lip while lost in her thoughts. Alas she just looked too sweet. She probably was not his type in the least.

After finishing the last song of the first set he looked up from the mic to announce the break between the band's sets.

"All right everyone we're gonna take a quick break," he said as his eyes met "Too Sweet's" hazel orbs. The world seemed to melt away. For a split second he allowed his mind to wander in those eyes. He noticed the somewhat perplexed look she returned that remolded world together again, snapping him from his trance.

During his break he couldn't seem to get those hazel eyes from his mind. He sipped his coffee allowing the hot liquid to give him the familiar burn that he always thought he deserved. Gajeel relished in the bitterness of it that reminded him so much of reality.

For the second set he tried his best not to let his mind wander and focus on the lyrical exchange he was presenting. Before too long he watched the bluenette get up from her seat, gather her things, and walk out the door.

 _I wonder if I will see you again miss Too Sweet?_ He thought as he finished up their last song of the night.

* * *

Levy twisted her blue locks into a bun while she sat at her desk facing window overlooking the city streets. Somehow looking out into the city through her apartment window seemed to always inspire her. However all she could picture was the bad boy from the other night.

Instead of grabbing her usual fresh piece of paper, she reached for her note pad she used at the coffee shop. As she skimmed her notes and came across the words "Red eyes" these words triggered an onslaught of typing. Her fingers worked quickly over the keys of her laptop.

After a short while he had a few pages to her new story. A dragon tamed by a princess with a warm heart was the topic of her new story. The world wanted to slay the dragon that had pillaged the town, but the princess looked into the crimson eyes and tamed the dragon. Showing him the kindness and understanding he had yet to ever receive. A sigh of relief escaped her as she hit the save button on her document.

 _Well what to do now…_ her mind wandered to the possibility of her seeing him again if she were to go to the coffee shop. Her heart fluttered at the thought but her conscience stopped the fluttering. Levy made her way to her closet attempting to get herself ready and presentable for society. As she stood in front of the mirror she smiled at the reflection. She studied her tattoos and blue hair, giving her a slightly edgy look.

 _Maybe I will get a few piercings next_ she thought to herself.

After applying some makeup she tackled the stack of mail that had collected on the counter. Her eyes glimpsed over bill after bill. _Wow who knew adulting would be so hard…I'm going to have to get a job until they can publish my books_. With that thought in mind she grabbed her keys and slipped out of her apartment to job-hunt.

Levy found herself entering the coffee house once more and made her way towards the counter to get one of the barista's attention.

"Um excuse me, but I was wondering if there were any jobs available here?" she asked.

The barista thought for a second, "No sorry…wait actually we are looking for some more entertainment to bring in business."

Levy blinked. "I can't sing…thanks for your time," she grumbled.

The waitress caught Levy's shoulder before she turned. "Wait, we have a piano can you play?" she asked.

The dreaded piano lessons that plagued the bluenette's younger bubbled to the forefront of her mind. "Yeah I guess. It's been a while so sorry if I suck," she gave the waitress a humbled smile as she was pulled along to an old dusty looking piano.

"Well try it out and if you suck then just leave and never come back. If you're good then stay and play until the next entertainment arrives. Pays twenty bucks a day not including tips," the barista added.

Before Levy could respond, the barista went back to serving customers. Levy cracked her knuckles and attempted to remember the songs she was unwillingly taught. She ran her finger eloquently across the keys. Keeping pace with her foot as she tapped what floor she could reach, the bluenette began to play.

Customers began to lend an ear, listening to Levy attempt the songs she could remember. The waitress stopped by to let Levy know she was hired and the she played on without noticing the world around her, for she was engrossed In the melody that was consuming her mind.

She began to realize how realizing playing was without someone scolding her for going too fast or hitting the wrong keys. _Amazing,_ she thought before being interrupted by a hand on her shoulder causing her to hit the wrong key, and snapping her from the trance. A scowl came over her petite features to face the hand that stopped her.

"That was brilliant, but the entertainment is here for the rest of the night, you've been playing for a few hours. But you are hired. Be here tomorrow at three," the barista said before bouncing off.

A smile replaced the scowl from the good news. She noticed Mr. Bad News was sitting in the corner of the coffee shop. He gave her an almost wicked half smile. Heat flushed her face, and she made an attempt to hide the blush. Grabbing her bag and phone she made a b-line to leave the coffee shop.

The winter chill felt welcome on Levy's hot skin. _I'm not going to ever take that back, but thankfully I have some income now,_ she thought as she made her way to meet with her publishing consultant. Never a dull moment did Levy spend with the woman who was more than willing to get her started in the world of authors. The bluenette cringed before entering the chaos of the publisher's office.

"Levy! Darling! Please take a seat! I will be right with you!" the white hair woman called while she bustled about chatting into multiple devices. After being seated for a bit Mirajane was finally able to discuss Levy's latest work.

"This is good Lev. Great, in fact. We can have this story on the shelves within the next month. I think a thousand copies to start off will be perfect then we'll see what happens from there," she chirped and smiled from the new deal being struck. "Your advance will only be about five grand until we actually get the books put in more stores."

Levy's eyes widened from Mira's words. She nodded before speaking. "Of course," she smiled. _Holy shit_ was all Levy could think as she walked out with money in her account and bills she could now afford.

* * *

Gajeel wasted his day away sleeping on his band-mate's couch. The sound of his phone's alarm woke him from his deep slumber. Thoughts from his encounter with "Too Sweet" harassed his dreams. He made his way shuffling to the shower; sleep still firmly grasping onto his body. Gajeel let out a sigh after turning the shower on, realizing it wasn't going to get any hotter than freezing cold. _What is hot water anyways? Or even warm water?_ His sarcasm was seeping from his pores as he took his short shower.

After dressing in his usual black tee shirt and dark denim pants, a shout from upstairs signaled that he was going to be late. "Give me a sec!" he yelled back. _Keys…keys…ah keys! Phone? Phone. Shit can't forget my guitar!_ Once his mental list was checked off Gajeel made his way outside to where his car awaited.

A sweet melodic tune pierced Gajeel's ears as he walked the short distance from his car to the coffee shop. _Piano?_ His mind questioned the sound his ears were witnessing. He and his band-mates made their way to the counter where the barista stood.

"New blood?" Gajeel asked the bouncing waitress. She nodded in confirmation, and returned to the slew of customers. They made their way to a back corner and listened to the bluenette play on. Gajeel watched Too Sweet lose herself in the piano as her fingers danced across the keys. _Holy shit_ ran through his mind. The blue haired girl swayed her head, lulling between her shoulders as her foot tapped on the floor keeping time.

The tune switched to build up into the song's climax. Gajeel felt a wave of delight crawl over his body encasing him in her beautiful melody. She was indeed _sweet_.

His mind free fell into reality as the bluenette was interrupted by the waitress whom he now scowled at with hatred.

Gajeel managed to meet her hazel eyes again, and cracked his signature wicked smile towards the bluenette. But before he could congratulate her, or blink for that matter, she had vanished.

His band grabbed their instruments and turned to face the crowd that had gathered.

 _How the hell am I supposed to compete with that?_ He questioned himself as his fingers began to strum his guitar. Before too long the crowd began to dissipate back into their laptops and distractions-released from the bluenette's bewitchment.

Gajeel's thoughts still buzzed with her sweet melody as he strummed out his own tune. He noticed the lack of attention his band received as people came and went. _Who knew someone so small could have such a powerful presence?_ This was only one of the questions that popped into Gajeel's thought process as his band finished their last set for the night.

After packing up their instruments, Gajeel wished his friends farewell deciding to take a walk in the brisk winter air. The blue haired girl swarmed his conscious mind. Despite how many times he attempted to banish her, she made her way back in. An unusual calmness seemed to overcome him as he made his way back to his car.

Gajeel welcomed the repose from his usually chaotic and overactive psyche. Sure he was calm on the outside, however on the inside he was a constant beast that could hardly be tamed.

 _That does it! I have to speak with this woman!_ He slammed a fist onto his steering wheel, before making his way back to the couch he called home.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! Kay bye! ^_^**

 **P.S: I know Gajeel is calling her by a different nickname, that will eventually change but for now she's Too Sweet**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi hi! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. It's going to be pretty much cutesy/sarcastic/romantic so there's that. It won't be anything like my other story that I'm currently working on (Blue Mistress if you're interested in dark stuff). Okay well that's about it. Responses to reviews are at the bottom as always. I enjoy reviews so keep 'em coming! Thank you for reviews/favorites/follows!_

 **Don't own characters*****

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Two

Levy still couldn't believe that she was going to officially be a published author. The thought reeled in her mind giving her slight anxiety each time she considered the fact. A wicked smile flashed behind her eyes. Her heart fluttered while she sat in her dark apartment.

 _I wish I knew who he was, or at least his name…damn._

With a shake of her head she banished the thoughts and made her way to her old sheet music stacked neatly in a hope-chest. The papers were worn as Levy ran a hand across them before grabbing the stack and taking them back to her kitchen table.

 _Who knew doing something you love could be so rewarding?_

Crimson eyes flashed through the sheet music. "Shit," Levy gasped startling herself.

Grabbing the stack of paper she moved back into the confines of her room. Unfortunately sleep didn't encompass her as she tossed and turned in her down sheets, not able to escape into the darkness. Deciding sleep simply wasn't an option she ventured out of her apartment, and made her way towards the roof terrace. Her building's rooftop terrace brought incomparable views of the city. Even in the twilight the buildings reached to touch the starry sky, as dawn approached painting everything anew, leaving the moon to be chased by the sun. Levy wished she was more artistic in the painting department, but was grateful for her abilities to be creative through writing and music.

 _I wonder if Mr. Bad Boy is artistic in that department?_ Levy sat in her thoughts watching the sky and feeling the warmth of the morning sun.

Before long, Levy made her way back to her apartment to ready herself for the day ahead. While in the shower she determined that she was going to find out the name of the eyes and smile that disturbed her thoughts.

With a quick turn of the shower nozzle Levy wrapped herself in the fuzzy spa towel, as it was essentially the only towel she owned besides some rugged blue ones from her early days of college. A quick look in the mirror told the bluenette she needed to start getting more sleep, and with a small chuckle she made her way towards the makeup desk in her bedroom to begin the tediousness that was being presentable.

"Thank Mavis for coffee and makeup," she mumbled to no one in particular as she grabbed the large cup from the counter of the coffee shop. The barista gave her a nod and a smile as Levy dropped a few spare ones into the tip jar before heading to the piano. Taking a seat at the now dustless piano, Levy finished her energy juice and cracked her knuckles.

Her fingers danced once more over the keys as the practiced melody played out beautifully.

After she finished the last song, Levy smiled to the listeners and gave a slight bow. Time always seemed to escape her when her fingers hit the keys. The onlookers returned to their mundane tasks while Levy quickly took a seat at a table that sat next to a window. The bouncing waitress once more bubbled over to take Levy's order.

While she sat in peace Levy closed her eyes trying to escape the images of music notes that streamed across her mind's eye. The empty chair to her table moved as a figure filled the seat before her. Levy's eyes shot open at the sound and slight wobble of the table. Crimson eyes once more filled her own hazel orbs, only this time they were quite real. The flutter of her heart turned into an all out drumroll. _What?_ Her mind questioned her senses.

"Hi?" she spoke softly forming a question she didn't mean to ask. Her eyes wandered past the crimson slits to the piercings that covered his face, then to the wild black mane that gave the tall man an even edgier presence. _Mr. Bad Boy._ Her mind said causing her to crack a wry smile.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" he asked.

Levy blinked frazzled for a split moment. With a quiet breath in her mouth finally formed words, "Levy, Levy McGarden. I like your band." Her face felt hot, as she wanted to melt and slide out the door as a puddle. _What was that? Who do I think I am? James freaking Bond? Idiot!_ She inwardly chastised herself as the hotness spread from her face to her entire body.

Gajeel simply smirked as he watched her face turn different shades of pink. "I like your piano playin," his words were cool as they flowed from his mouth. "The band actually isn't playing tonight. I'm Gajeel by the way…You wanna grab a bite?" The waitress brought Levy's food to their table.

Levy glared for a split second hating herself for always having an appetite. She gave a sheepish grin. "You want to share?" she asked as Gajeel subconsciously licked his lips.

In a swift motion and a unique laugh he took her sandwich leaving the heavily frosted pink cookie.

Levy responded with a small giggle releasing the pressure that had built up in her chest. Taking the cookie from the plate Levy took a bite that resulted in a soft hum, enjoying the sweet sugary treat. "We can always grab a slice of pizza," she offered feeling slightly embarrassed.

Gajeel finished the sandwich in about two bites and nodded his head at the suggestion. "I'll buy the beer, unless you're one of those fruity drinkers?" he said quirking a studded brow as a glint of humor danced in his eyes.

Before Levy could respond with her quick wit her phone buzzed on the table. Gajeel watched Levy's face begin to light up as she took the phone call. Her giddiness was almost too much… _almost_ he interjected. Levy's publisher spoke at a rapid pace, not able to contain her own excitement, as she told the bluenette that the thousand copies turned into ten thousand since a major corporation for children's learning purchased the majority of the additional copies. Levy almost fainted when she heard the figures of her advance tripled.

Finally Mira let Levy's ears have break, telling the bluenette they would talk more in the next few days. She couldn't help but squeal with excitement after ending the call.

Gajeel felt his ears crack a bit. He let the twitch of his lips turn into a smirk. Levy quickly realized that she probably seemed like an utter psycho.

"Sorry about that, I'm not supposed to say much but some really awesome things just fell into place. Also, I don't use that word lightly," she waved her hands feeling slightly abashed.

Gajeel felt a laugh bubble up and escape from his mouth only to be replaced with a scowl from reflex at his odd laugh. Levy in turn giggled her sweet, melodic laugh. It was like the high notes of a piano to Gajeel's ears. Better than the piano.

"So should we celebrate your good news? We can grab a burger instead of a slice, on me," Gajeel gestured to the exit. Levy nodded her head trying to recover from her manic outburst a few minutes ago.

"Sounds cool, lets go," she said making an attempt at being nonchalant.

* * *

After a short while of walking the two approached a small diner that sold old fashioned shakes. They sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for their server to come to their table. "Don't worry, I don't take people dates before killing them…" Gajeel attempted to break the silence.

Levy slightly enjoyed watching him squirm in the awkwardness he had created. "Oh so this is a date?" she fired back. _Poor guy this is too easy._ She waited silently while he attempted a retort.

 _Dammit idiot._ Gajeel cursed himself for the comment. Saved from the torment, their server arrived at their table and took their orders. Levy eyed the brute before her still waiting for a response once the server had left.

Gajeel mentally kicked himself repeatedly. "I suppose this could be considered a date, or whatever," he said returning to his comfort zone.

Their food was placed on their table and without another word Levy dug in, dipping a curly fry into her chocolate shake. She was met with a peculiar look form the ruby red eyes from Mr. Bad Boy.

"What?" came from her mouth full of curly fries. She forced a swallow giving another try at words. "It's good. Kind of a guilty pleasure of mine," she gave a sheepish smile and looked down at her plate.

 _Too sweet just fits you,_ Gajeel thought as the girl in front of him inhaled the fries and shake.

"You wanna play twenty questions?" he muttered attempting at some sort of conversation.

Levy almost lost her cool, but refrained from any sly remarks, and nodded. "Sure, haven't played since middle school, but it sounds…fun. Me first," she proclaimed.

"You're not going to kill me right?" she teased. Gajeel scoffed.

"Said this was a date remember, so no," he said giving Levy a wicked smile.

Levy squinted at him, sticking out her tongue playfully. Her mind silently took mental pictures of his devious looking grin and the way his face seemed a bit more relaxed compared to when he was on stage.

"Okay my turn," he said breaking her thoughts. "Do you always go on dates with complete strangers?" he asked returning the torment. When Levy didn't fire back a response Gajeel's mind went into overdrive. _Crap. Better ask something better…_ but before he could ask a different question Levy chuckled.

"Are you always this creepy when you take girls out?" she laughed. Gajeel's heart was now doing the drumroll.

"Very funny. No, you're the first girl I've taken out in years," he said before taking a bite of his burger.

Levy was somewhat shocked by his answer. "Oh, um so how long have you been with your band?" she inquired letting go of her sarcasm and giving a more serious note to her voice.

"About a year and a half, I didn't like the while college scene. So I dropped out and got the band together. We just started at the coffee shop though. When did you start playing the piano?" he took another bite. _I'm gonna melt. It's like she's slowly chipping away my iron exterior. Stupid Shrimp._ His thoughts whirled as the bluenette explained her piano situation.

Levy thought for a minute thinking of her next question, finally deciding to cut her nonchalant act, and be her more weird genuine self. "So don't you want to know what I do for a living?"

Gajeel seemed confused. "Thought piano was your deal?" he asked, answering her question with a question. His brain felt bruised from all of the times he mentally kicked himself. "Sorry, I'm apparently bad at asking questions…Gee Hee," his eyes brightened with his laugh.

 _His eyes aren't as scary as I thought they were._ Levy smiled back at the man before her. Her eyes lit up even more as she explained about her "job" and the recent deal she had made not too far out of college. Gajeel intently listened until Levy paused to take a long sip of her malt shake.

The two sat in the diner for some time getting to know each other, Gajeel's bad boy exterior seemed to relinquish, while Levy remained "too sweet", but to Gajeel's favor he had somewhat of a sweet tooth. _Way to sound cannibalistic._ Gajeel chuckled inwardly at the thought. With a look at her phone Levy's eyes widened at the time realizing they had been sitting for well over an hour.

"Gajeel, I need to get back," she said as they made their way to throw their trash away.

He attempted to come off cool as he allowed the words to come out, "So uh… would you want to do this again? Maybe Sunday?" his eyes stared deep into her hazel eyes noticing the gold flecks surrounding her pupils.

Levy tried to think of how many days were until Sunday; _only three I think I can contain myself until then._ She attempted to speak but decided on a nod and her genuine smile, her eyes staring back into Gajeel's.

He felt his wall crack at the return of her stare. _That smile._ "Does seven work? We could go out for some beers, or do you like walking?" he asked.

Levy let the puzzled look shed been creating come over her features. "Um, yeah? I can walk, I have legs that work," she chuckled at the phrasing of his question. All the while they talked they had finally reached her apartment building. "Meet me at my door. I will buzz you in. It's number 301. See you at seven on Sunday," she said before walking up the steps and giving Gajeel a short wave. Gajeel watched all the while until her figure disappeared completely into the building before turning and heading for his car.

Finally in the comfort of his friend's house Gajeel flopped on his couch turned bed, replaying the lilting tone of Levy's laugh and brilliant smile over in his head. His heart fluttered and jumped keeping him from joining the silence of sleep.

* * *

As Levy reached the confines of her apartment she let out a long sight of relief. He was so intriguing despite being Mr. Bad Boy she thought it added to his mystery. No matter how much she attempted to rid her mind of Gajeel, his image plagued her thoughts. The second thought that plagued her mind was the fact that her book was doing better than she predicted. Sleep hardly came to the bluenette once more as she gathered a cup of instant vanilla latte, her blanket, and an old book before making her way up to the rooftop. This time she made a small comfy spot, nestling into her blanket and sipping her foamy latte as she read long into the rest of the night and early morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here is chapter two. I hope you all like it. This story is going to be published a bit more frequently than Blue Mistress due to the fact that I want to hit a certain point by Valentine's Day. Also with this story I have it all written out already so all there is to do is write the chapters out. Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows I truly appreciate them! Feel free to private message me too if you have any questions or comments for me! :) I hope you guys are enjoying your week cause I sure am having a hard time with all of my stupid midterms *throws a heavy book at my professors*. Well thanks for reading! Kay Bye! ^_^**

 **JadeOccelot: Thank you for the review! I hope I continue to keep the story interesting!**

 **Mechanical-Rose-Sama: Thank you for being a constant supporter/reader of my stories I sincerely appreciate that! I am constantly questioning myself as to whether I am keeping true to Levy's character so I'm glad you like her character in my stories, thanks for the feedback on that!**

 **Oh-Zah-Shin-Quah: I know! lol I think it suits Levy in this story to an extent. She is just not a very malicious character and is always keeping a light heart about everything (except in my other story lol). Gajeel is her perfect match with his stubbornness and brutish attitude, they are definitely my OTP. Anyways, thank you for reviewing my stories. I really appreciate your comments! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So here is kind of a little filler chapter before I post the piece de resistance! I will have the next chapter with their big date up tomorrow or more likely later tonight! Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites! Responses to reviews are at the bottom as usual! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and make sure to_ _review!_

 **Don't Own Characters*****

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next few days slowly ran by. The bluenette managed to arrive at the coffee shop every day at three. Each time Levy situated herself at the piano, and flirted with the keys as her fingers tested the melodies. She had noted that more people had begun to show while she played. The owner, Mr. Makarov had even met her to personally thank her for the influx in customers and profits. Levy humbly thanked him for the opportunity and free tea in return for the profits. She had even discovered, and become acquainted with, the waitress whom had introduced herself as Cana. Gajeel and his band played every night after Levy. On occasion the two would exchange short glanced and a few words before Levy had to leave to meet with her publisher Mirajane. Her dream was now a reality, yet the fact that her friends were too busy with their corporate jobs made the bluenette realize she and no one to tell. Alone. "Maybe alone is best for me anyways…" she said aloud as she sat in her room gazing out the wall-sized windows of her room.

* * *

Gajeel attempted many times at small talk with the bluenette before she would hurry out of the coffee shop. His ears were constantly pleased by her skills with the piano. _That girl's something else,_ he thought as his band set up to play their usual soft rock tune. Gajeel didn't mind nights with his band. Regardless, at times he wished that Levy's unique piano tune was a treasure for only his ears. He wondered what else she was good at. Once again, Too Sweet plagued his mind.

"Hey guys I'm going for a walk, don't wait up," he called to his band mates as they piled into a questionable looking van. They responded with a few nods and waves before leaving him to the brisk air, and walk he needed in order to clear his thoughts.

As the brute walked through the cold night he realized that it was the night before his date. _Fuck, I hope she still wants to go out._ As he walked the streets the moon lit the way. He forgot how much he enjoyed the moon and wondered was Levy was doing. _Probably eating a cookie,_ he thought allowing a chuckle to escape from his chest. Not too far from the coffee shop Gajeel realized he had walked to Levy's apartment. Deciding not to seem like a stalker he made his way back to his car.

The drive back to his couch was short and silent. Lyrics to his next song formed as he made his way back inside and found a notebook. It was black and slightly stained with pages missing form unwanted lyrics. _Guess I aint sleepin tonight,_ he told himself as Gajeel let his pen flow over the pages.

* * *

As Saturday morning approached Levy awoke nestled in her down comforter, a stack of half finished notebooks surrounding the petite bluenette amidst the sheets. A loud buzzing cut through Levy's groggy brain as she snaked a hand out of the warm sheets and loosely held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered sleep still evident in her cracked voice.

"Hey Lev! It's Mira!" her publisher practically shouted forcing Levy to spring out of bed.

"Hello Mira! What's up?" Levy questioned while scrambling to her vanity to get a better look of herself in the mirror. Her leftover mascara and eyeliner had smeared across her eyelids, giving a slight raccoon effect.

Mira's singsong voice erupted from the other side, "As a new author of children's books one of the higher ups wanted to speak with you! Especially since you've been so popular recently, and so quickly! Can you come down around ten?" she chirped.

Levy did a double take at the clock to catch the time. Her eyes nearly falling out as she read "8:45". "Uh yeah I'll be there!" she stammered, quickly grabbing her pink fuzzy towel.

Mira caught the frantic tone and giggled from the other end. "See you soon!" she chimed before ending the call.

Levy went into overdrive. Tossing her phone on the bathroom counter she quickly hopped in the shower. The water had barely turned hot before Levy ended her five-minute rinse. As she threw her hair into the towel, the search for a decent outfit became her next task. Her eyes daringly glanced at the clock that read "9 o'clock". With a grab of a sweater dress and a pair of cream booties, Levy danced across the room to put on her tights while simultaneously brushing her teeth.

Once successfully dressed, the bluenette grabbed at the makeup products she could find and finished her look with a swipe of mascara. Her eyes swiped across her reflection when she decided her hair was just going to have to dry on the walk over. With a tightening of her headband, Levy quickly grabbed her necessities before making the trek out of her apartment and through the city streets to the tall shiny building that was the source of her income.

The doors seemed a bit more intimidating than usual as Levy crossed the threshold and maneuvered to Mira's office. A receptionist gave a wave and a nod to Levy whom carefully approached Mira's door with only a minute to spare. Luckily her hair had mostly dried, preventing the bluenette from looking like the hot mess she was. Blue eyes happily met Levy's as she greeted the white haired woman.

"Hi Mira," Levy sang attempting to put some form of chirp in her voice.

Mira returned the hello getting up from her desk and beckoning Levy to follow as they made their way to the elevators. A rock of nervousness sat heavily in Levy's stomach while she watched Mira press the button to the top floor.

"Don't worry Lev, we are just meeting with the boss," Mira said with a smile.

 _Oh that's all,_ Levy thought warily, suddenly tightening her grip on the railing. Her body felt like she was going to float away. Noticing the death grip on the railing Mira giggled and put a gentle hand on Levy's shoulder.

"He wants to go over how well your book has already done. Also we want to surprise you with something," Mira said her blue eyes piercing Levy with a gentle calmness. The rock dissipated slightly at her kind words.

With a ding the elevator doors opened, and the two women made their way to the large steely doors at the end of the hall. Levy's eyes wandered over the silver details of lightening bolts that took up the entire face of each door. Mira gave a slight knock and the doors slowly opened revealing a sterile looking office. A man in a pressed purple suit cuffed with a fur collar sat idly at a large white desk. Levy suppressed an eye roll when he gave her a smirk and winked. Mira was the first to break the more than awkward silence as they took their seats.

"Hello Laxus, this is Levy. The girl that is breaking records and exciting companies across the board with her writing capabilities," Mira said keeping her light demeanor.

Laxus's eyes slipped over the bluenette and he gave a nod to Mira's words.

"It's nice to meet the girl that's making me so much money," he said extending his hand to shake with Levy's. Her petite hand firmly shook the man's sending slight electricity through her body. Levy had to clench her jaw to keep from glaring. Her gut told her to run, but she refrained. Mira beamed as Levy spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Dreyar."

Laxus gave a low chuckle at the formality. "Please, call me Laxus. Since my time is money, lets get right down to it. Your book has peaked the interest of our focus groups, and companies are chomping at the bit to get copies in their stores. Your story is fresh and perfect for the little rascals that will be reading it. But before we can give the companies what they want, I want to show them the author. You will be doing a couple rounds across the area meeting at bookstores, and reading your book. However, this means your image is pertinent to your success. Lastly, I want another story on Mira's desk in the next month, this will keep the money coming," his voice sounded slimly each time his lips uttered the word 'money'.

Levy's chest felt tight at the news. Her ears practically hummed as Laxus spoke about her future so languidly. Her mind swirled and back-flipped at the thought of making appearances and having to write another story.

"Lev?" Mira asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry-" Levy began to speak began to speak before being interrupted.

"So there are some things I wanted to make clear. Most importantly, your image will now be everything. No drugs or partying, rumors are absolutely bad publicity. I would also advise that you find a nice, wholesome partner if you don't already have one. Not only are you adhering to the children but more importantly, their parents," Laxus spoke, his words like a hot slap in the face. Levy clenched her back before plastering the fake smile she formed all too well on her petite features.

"Thank you for the wonderful opportunity Mr. Dreyar," Levy chirped, standing from her seat as Mira shook Laxus's hand and gave him a dazzling smile.

Laxus let his eyes linger on the two women as they made their way across the office, and headed out the door.

A sick feeling coursed through Levy's body and she held back the lump forming in her throat. _Was Gajeel going to be bad for my image? Would people really think of me differently for seeing someone so rough around the edges?_

Mira's light voice cut through the questions forming in Levy's brain. "Don't take his words too much to heart. Your first reading to the public will be in a week's time, so be prepared and what you wear is fine for now," Mira said with a wink.

Levy dug her nails into the strap of her purse and dug her heels into the carpet to keep from falling over.

Her dreams were coming to life but she couldn't help but feel like her future wasn't in her hands anymore. With a smile and a wave Levy thanked Mira and made her way out to the streets. The fresh air was welcomed as she took a few deep breaths in. Her mind immediately wandered back to Gajeel and their date that was only 24 hours away.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! And those of you who are following/favoriting/reviewing are all so wonderful and awesome! I appreciate the support so much! I'm so excited to post the next chapter so I'm off to start typing it out! And if I don't get to telling you guys before tomorrow have a wonderful Valentine's Day if you celebrate that! If not then have a good day anyways! Kay Bye! ^_^_

 **For those of you who gave reviews I wish I could send you all heart shaped candy! Thank you!**

 **JadeOccelot: I'm glad it's still interesting! Thank you for the review! :)**

 **Oh-Zah-Sin-Quah: Yes! I couldn't help but making things kind of playful and shy for their first "hangout". Sometimes I just have to mess with Gajeel's character it's too much fun haha. You are welcome!**

 **Mewhee89: Here is another chapter for you! Thank you for the review! :)**

 **Mechanical-Rose-Sama: Aaww thank you! :D I completely agree! Levy is strong and full of spunk, she's by far my favorite character in Fairytail and probably always will be.**


	4. Chapter 4 Part I

_A/N: Hello again! Here is my Valentine's gift to you, another chapter in one day, well sort of. Here is part one of two with Levy and Gajeel's first "date". The second half will come soon enough I simply couldn't type anymore and figured I stopped in a good place. Thank you for reading I hope you all like it!_

 _Don't Own Characters***_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 4

Sunday had finally arrived as Levy bustled about her apartment wrapped in a towel. She halfway tidied her living space, not wanting to come off as the momentary slob she truly was. "I can't wait until seven pm," she exasperated to the emptiness of her apartment. Levy made her way into her bedroom and slapped some makeup on, enough to give her the "natural" look without it actually being anything but natural. "No one has a naturally flawless face," she said to the doppelganger in the mirror. Deciding against a headband she allowed her blue locks to flow freely around her face. The thought of good enough ran through her head as she abandoned the vanity and turned to her closet.

A few minutes of sifting through her wardrobe left Levy nervously biting at her bottom lip. Picking a deep turquoise long sleeve dress, the bluenette paired it with a pair of tan booties and dark tights. Once dressed Levy began to pace her room out of boredom, not entirely sure what she should do next. Completely beside herself, Levy threw her hands in the air. Grabbing her satchel and a leather jacket that matched her booties, Levy left her apartment.

With no destination in particular she found herself once again at the coffee shop.

Once inside Cana greeted her before bouncing between customers.

"You don't work today Levy!" Cana slightly shouted over the counter. It was only mid morning but the coffee shop was bustling with study groups, and cramming students that caused Levy to reminisce about her college days.

"I know Cana, is it okay if I play anyways? Free of charge of course," she added as she grabbed tea from the counter.

Cana was always on top of things when it came to the people she actually liked. "Sure. Play away."

Levy nodded and nonchalantly made her way towards the piano. Setting her cup on a stool nearby the bluenette stretched her digits. _What to play?_ She asked herself remembering a particular string of notes that had been beaten into her on multiple occasions. Cursing, and thanking, her old Russian piano teacher her fingers began their dance.

The Chopin notes she had learned ran through the room with each stroke of the keys. Head lulling, and eyes focused she became lost in the sounds that met her ears.

Gajeel rummaged through some unpacked boxes in search for clean clothes. A quick sniff of his stench caused him to crinkle his studded nose. As he searched, he finally came to a box with relatively clean looking pants and a black long sleeve. Clothes in hand Gajeel made his way to the shower. A sarcastic smile crept over his lips as he was met with the familiar freezing cold water. "What is hot water in this house?" he questioned the showerhead.

After his quick shower, he dressed and collected his wallet and keys before heading out to the place he knew would have a newspaper he could look through. "I feel like I'm stuck in the 1980s," he mumbled to himself missing the ease of an internet connection. At least he could get free food and a coffee while there.

After a short drive Gajeel patted his car and thanked it for not shitting out on him. Money was tight and that was the last thing he needed. He could barely afford to take Levy out that night.

Letting out a light sigh he made his way into the coffee shop, grabbing the newspaper before slipping inside. Familiar sounds toyed with his ears. _Too Sweet doesn't play today._ But to his surprise he saw the blue hair falling and swaying over her face as she played. Something about her playing truly appealed to him, it was raw and extremely sexy. He continued over to Cana as he listened.

"What's Shrimp doing here?" he asked Cana who began whipping up his usual. Speaking over the machine her voice became louder, "Dunno. She came in looking all hot, and said she would play for free."

The brown haired woman set Gajeel's coffee down along with a sandwich. Gajeel grunted his response before taking a seat near Levy and opening the paper in attempts to find an apartment.

After only a few minutes the brute gave up, munching on his sandwich he waited until Levy stopped her fingers and stretched. A smile was spread fully over her lips.

As Levy turned, she felt Gajeel's crimson orbs staring at the back of her head. "What, are you stalking me?" she inquired with a small chuckle. Catching her sarcasm he gave her a small laugh himself.

"Just checking the ads. It's not stalking, I'm simply following you and watching your every move," he bantered back causing Levy to crack another smile. Gajeel watched as she turned her whole body to face him, he noticed her hair cascaded around her face. It was…sexy, the world fogged around her form.

"So practicing those hard learned lessons today?" he asked with a smirk. Levy met his red eyes and shrugged. "Honestly, I was just wasting time," she tried not to sound anxious.

Gajeel mulled her words over in his head as an idea surface. "Well shit, why don't we move the date up to now? That is if you don't have anything going on," he asked.

Levy refrained from seeming too excited, a hint of a smile crossed her lips and she nodded. Remembering she forgot to grab her wallet the bluenette stood from the bench seat. "Think we could stop at my apartment real quick? I forgot my wallet," she sighed sheepishly knowing how she would forget her head if it wasn't attached. Gajeel simply nodded trying to hold back a snicker, and cleared his table before following the bluenette.

Levy led the way to her apartment. Gajeel watched her backside as the dress swayed around her well-endowed hips. After a couple flights of stairs they reached door number 301. The apartment was fairly tidy as Gajeel followed Too Sweet inside.

The room definitely fit Levy form what little he knew about her. As his eyes wandered the living room he noticed a rather large bookshelf, and walked towards it. Amazement crossed his face as his eyes ran over the titles of classical authors. Names like Emily Dickenson, Sir Thomas Malroy, and Shakespeare floated in his thoughts. The only one he registered was Shakespeare, the book was massive and had fancy gold pages. "Entire Complete Works of William Shakespeare huh?" he asked himself aloud, taking the book out and flipping through the pages. His eyes landed on a poem "A Summer's Day". As Gajeel read the poem in a failed attempted of a British accent Levy finally came out from the hallway, wallet in hand.

"Hey put that back," she commanded startling Gajeel, causing him to slam the heavy book shut and return it to the shelf. A wickedly sly smile floated on his face.

"Didn't know you were such a brain Short Stuff," he said crossing the space between them, then leaning on the back of the small couch. Levy gave a puff of her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Am not," she sputtered.

 _She's so cute when she's mad._ "Well if you're not a brain then I must be a complete idiot and not know a thing," he bantered to her response. Levy sighed making her way to the door, Gajeel followed.

"I just like to read and write on occasion," she stated closing and locking her apartment door.

On their way through the building Gajeel considered if he was going to ask her anything or stay in the silence he created, until they had finally reached the crisp air outside. Deciding to just get on with it, he began to speak before being cut off by Levy. "So what's on the agenda for our date?" she queried emphasizing the word date.

Gajeel peered down at her though the corner of his eyes. "you like art?" he decided on the simple question, an idea coming full circle in his mind. Levy's eyes seemed to light up as she shrugged, a "yeah" rolling form her lips.

Secretly Levy was dancing foolishly on the inside. Creativity was an amazing trait to have but she was seriously lacking in the art department. She couldn't even draw a decent cartoon figure. Gajeel interrupted her thoughts as they walked along the sidewalk and made their way into what was known as the art district.

"Cool. There's this artist that does pretty sweet metal sculptures," he spoke tilting his head down to get a better look at the bluenette who nodded in response.

She had heard about the artist and was immensely inspired by whoever they were. An idea popped into her head, taking a notepad out from her purse, she grabbed the small pen that rested in the spiral binding and clicked. After another moment she began scrolling the pen against the paper, letting the idea flow naturally. It came to life on the paper as Levy wrote. With her I's dotted and t's crossed, she returned the pen to the binding and tucked the notepad securely in her purse. Unaware of what had become second nature, Levy returned to the world of reality and was met with a peculiar look form the dark haired man to her left.

"What was that about?" he eyed the bluenette as she returned his quizzical look. "What was what about?" she asked.

"The thing you just did. You wrote something down on a notepad and returned it to your bad," Gajeel slightly stammered now contemplating if his eyes had deceived him. As they approached the first sculpture Levy let out a bashful giggle. Bringing a hand to her mouth, letting her fingers come over her lips to hide a smile.

"Oh, that… I tend to write things down as ideas come to me. That way I don't forget or can review them later. Guess I don't even realize when I do it anymore…" she gave a shrug and returned her hand to her side, fidgeting with her dress as she did so.

Gajeel let a genuine grin come over his features, his eyes squinting as he showed a toothy smile. Bringing his arm up and behind his head, scratching his tousled black mane. "Hey Shrimp that's pretty cool," he stated just before Levy laid her gaze upon an intricately molded iron sculpture.

Before her pupils stood a black wolf, pieced together with jagged scraps, cut and bent to fit the form. Within the metal was an occasional gear, or cog. It seemed almost predatory as the sun caught its teeth, reflecting the light in a most abstract way. Levy couldn't believe how incredible the figure was. As she studied the form further, she saw a small "G.R." initialed on the platform the wolf was set on.

"I wonder who G.R is?" she thought aloud wanting to touch the metal creature that was almost as big as she stood tall. Gajeel chuckled from the petite woman's comment.

"C'mon Shorty this is only the beginning of the art work," he said taking her hand in his as they walked to every sculpture and painting. Their fingers intertwined further they continued the journey. Levy awed at a few of the paintings.

One in particular caught her as they strolled down the cobblestone. It was among many others surrounding the artist as she worked. Acrylic filled Levy's nose as they approached closer, mesmerized at what the woman was creating. The busty woman danced around a white piece of paper as she bobbed her head to her earphones. Half of her face obstructed by what looked like the bottom part of a gas mask. As she danced the woman began with black, coating the paper with the spray paint, one hand constantly held and shook a can. Using pans and cups she worked to form unfamiliar planets. Eventually she worked in a skyline and buildings, cutting through the wet paint with a putty knife. Hues of pink and blue coating the sky while black peaked through in all the right places. As the woman slowed her dance she peered at Levy and Gajeel before speckling a few white flecks to the sky. With a scratch of her nail to autograph, the woman was finished.

A round of applause filled the air as the crowd was dazzled by her performance. Slipping a ten to the lady, Gajeel shook her painted hand as they exchanged the money and painting. Gajeel handed the finished product to a bewildered levy.

"What's this for?" she asked, studying the art, a wide smile spread over her lips. Gajeel gave her a shrug.

"For you Shrimp. You obviously loved it, and I know the woman behind the mask. She's an old friend of mine and extremely talented," he explained as they continued their journey to his original destination. "Well thank you," Levy beamed, carefully holding the artwork.

Gajeel nodded, giving a squeeze to the petite hand within his. A sweet aroma filled their noses as they closed the distance to their final destination. Levy subconsciously licked her lips as her stomach slightly rumbled, sensing the food that awaited her.

Before them sat a rustic looking café, busy with tourists and natives enjoying the treats and drinks it had to offer. What sat in the center of the large café was what caught Levy's attention the most. A beautiful metal dragon over six feet tall sat atop a mountain of coffee beans enclosed in a metal frame and clear glass. Its wing stretched out and into the ceiling barely touching the walls. Like the wolf, it had gears and cogs resting within its body. What caught Levy's attention next was what was in the dragon's outstretched claw. The image caused Levy to slightly giggle. Happily settled in the opened claw was a small maybe quarter foot tall crystalline pixie, sipping what seemed to be a coffee cup.

"That's incredible!" she proclaimed, fast walking closer to sculpture and soaking in every detail. Amidst her amazement Gajeel stole the time to order some treats and coffees.

Returning to her side, he grinned as Levy examined the artwork. Her eyes floated over the "G.R" inscribed at the base of the dragon.

"Whoever this GR person is, they are an incredible artist," she said not noticing the brute beside her.

"Thanks Shrimp," he said slightly startling her.

"What are you thanking me for?" she inquired completely puzzled at his words. Gajeel chuckled at her confusion. "Shrimp, my name is Gajeel Redfox. I'm flattered you think I'm an incredible artist. Geehee."

Levy's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Gajeel tuned and began to make his way towards a table near the windows, sitting down after placing their drinks and pastries on the table. Levy followed, keeping a fast pace trying to keep up with his long strides. Sitting down, she made an attempt to recover from Gajeel's words.

"Wait, you did that?" her features twisted into a look of bewilderment. Gajeel popped a macaroon in his mouth and nodded while he chewed.

"Then you also made the wolf?" she asked piecing the information together.

"Yeah Shrimp. There's more to me than just sub par music and a gruff disposition," he sipped his coffee as Levy sipped on hers still amazed. She really didn't know what to say to his new realized talent. She couldn't even articulate words to form sentences. Levy let out a huff.

"I don't think your music is sub par," she finally spoke causing Gajeel to scratch the back of his head, not used to the onslaught of compliments. Levy fell silent as she broke her cookie into pieces on her napkin, taking only a small piece and popping it into her mouth.

Her eyes wandered outside the window, feeling content inside the café. Gajeel studied her features, the way her eyes were green and gold at the same time, how she had worn her hair down allowing it to cascade around her shoulder framing her face. He realized the slight curl to her blue locks, wondering if it did that naturally. Her features were small in contrast to her large eyes, she was definitely a work of art.

"So what brought you to the city short stuff?" he questioned bringing Levy's attention from the window to his crimson eyes. She hummed deciding what to say, before finally choosing the right words.

"Well after I graduated early I didn't really want to join any corporations or be some hot shot lawyer like my friends. I don't know. I feel like we should all do something we love and being a CEO didn't sound very appealing," she laughed as she spoke the words. "So I moved here to see what opportunities would arise. I majored in English in college and my old friend set me up with an agent at a major publishing firm. The coffee shop was a great environment for my ideas to flow and to be honest after I met you, your eyes sparked something. So I left and wrote a children's story then sent it to my publisher. Now I'm an almost published writer," she explained.

Gajeel was entranced as she spoke, nodding when she finished. Her words made him feel like he was conversing with an old friend. "So if you're a published writer, why are you playing at the coffee shop?" he asked staring deep into her soul. Levy scratched her head.

"Well I guess I just like to play and…well…it gave me a reason to see you," she admitted nervously, bringing her gaze to her hands placed in her lap.

Gajeel chuckled at her words and her honesty.

The two sat in their comfortable silence as people came and went through he café, Gajeel watched as people commented and praised his artwork he unbeknownst to them had created. Levy observed the outside world. Over the duration of their stay she had watched the sun move and lower in the sky as night approached them.

"You still up for dinner Shorty?" he asked the bluenette sitting in front of him. Her solemn expression turned bright at his mentioning of food.

"Yeah sounds cool," she didn't want to come off too eager. As they made their way back to the coffee shop Gajeel kept his arms at his sides waiting for the moment to arise to nonchalantly interlock his fingers with Levy's. The bluenette surprised him when her hand at first brushed his own, only to stay and slipped her hand into his. His rough palm engulfed her small, soft digits.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon! Make sure to review! Kay bye! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 4 Part II

**Don't Own Characters*****

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 4 Part II

It seemed to be a shorter walk back than it had been to get to the art district. Levy shivered as they had finally approached Gajeel's car, it was now within seeing distance. Gajeel wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders for the remainder of their walk to the car. Levy embraced his warmth, thankful for his gesture.

Once in the security of his car, Levy let out the last of her shivers wile being engulfed by the warm air his heaters were producing. Gajeel smiled at the bluenette and silently thanked his heater for working. "So Shorty, what's yer fancy book about?" he asked making a form of small talk. Levy felt her palms become sweaty not sure if she was actually aloud to say anything. After a second thought she decided to tell him anyways.

"It's basically just about a character who is misunderstood and needs a little kindness amongst the constant horrible treatment he receives from others," she explained looking out the window at the city lights.

Gajeel pondered her words for a minute as they continued to drive. "And you got that all from what?" he asked giving Levy a look of incredulity.

Levy's eyes widened uncertain about telling him that he was her muse for the book. "Um just people watching, and by people watching I mean you and your crazy intense eyes," she said. Gajeel let out a surprising laugh and took Levy's hand in his.

"You're something else," he said as they pulled up to the restaurant Gajeel made reservations for.

To Levy's surprise the brute had picked a slightly pricey looking eatery. Smells of warm bread and buttery sauces delighted Levy's nose as they sat in their booth. He had picked an Italian restaurant that the bluenette had heart was home to the best pasta in town. Studying the menu, Levy passed over different types of delicious looking dishes. Finally prepared with an entre in mind she set her menu down, and studied the man sitting before her. His hair was still a wild mess atop his head, but it had a slightly purposeful messiness to it. The black long sleeve he wore accentuated his large build and bulky muscles. Gajeel's bad boy persona seemed somewhat muted during their day, she thought as her eyes continued up his face. Their eyes met causing Levy to reflexively look away, a blush dusted her porcelain cheeks. Gajeel let out a chuckle; obviously they had caught each other staring.

The two refrained from small talk as they ordered and waited for their food to be brought to their table. Levy nibbled on the bread, not sure what to talk about with the brute. Finally words formed in her mind allowing her to break their silence.

"I had fun today," she said between her bites of bread. Gajeel nodded to her words, "Me too Shrimp."

Silence continued as they ate and Gajeel was brought the bill. Levy snatched it from his hands before he could get a word in. "Shrimp I can pay," he grunted.

She shook her head in response. "You paid for my fries and shake, and our food at the café. I want to pay," she tried her best to sound convincing. However she had still unintentionally put a dent in Gajeel's ego.

"Whatever," he sighed.

After Levy paid, the car ride was nothing but uncomfortable. Levy internally chastised herself. _Way to blow that one._ She hadn't meant to hurt his pride; she let a sight as he pulled up to her building. Not wanting to bother him, or have confrontation she opened her door as he settled against the curb.

"Thank you again for today, I had a lot of fun," she said getting out of his car.

"Don't sweat it…" he waited for a second before getting out, the petite bluenette already halfway up the steps. He silently followed behind her. "Levy wait," he caught her hand, pulling her into him.

The proximity was so close Levy could feel his heartbeat. Her own heart felt as if it would explode from her chest. "I had fun too, I enjoy your presence Shorty," he brought a hand to her face, cupping her face in his hand and lowering his head as she tiptoed in her heeled booties. His warm lips connected with hers, sending tendrils of electricity through her body. His kiss was passionate yet she could tell he was holding back. Wanting more, she ran a hand through his black mane and pulled him closer. Gajeel let out a groan before sliding his hands over Levy's body and curvaceous hips.

Levy began fumbling for her keys in her purse to unlock the building doors. To her dismay she couldn't quite get ahold of them. "Gajeel," she said breaking the kiss. The brute looked at her suppressing the teasing comments he wanted to make. Instead he pulled back so Levy could find her keys. After a moment of searching Levy had the door to her building unlocked and a decision to make.

"So I will see ya tomorrow at the coffee shop Shorty?" he asked. This time Levy caught his hand before he could walk away.

"No," was the only word that her lips could form. She didn't want the night to end. She didn't even want the next day to begin. She wanted to stay in the moment forever. "Come on," she commanded pulling him inside the building and up the flight of stairs.

Her apartment finally came into view and Levy nearly kicked the door open. "Can I show you something?" she asked searching for a bottle of wine. Gajeel rested against a small dining table curiously eyeing the bluenette. Watching her frantically search her kitchen, he nodded his head partially in amusement and partially in response to her question.

"You want to grab that blanket on the back of the couch?" she asked having finally found the wine.

Gajeel couldn't help but wonder what she was up to but complied grabbing the blanket. The bluenette gathered the wine, two glasses, and a small box of cookies before looking at Gajeel. "Follow me," she said and headed towards the door. Gajeel complied, with the blanket and the bottle of cinnamon whiskey he snagged while Levy searched in his hand.

Carefully Levy climbed the steps leading to the rooftop terrace trying not to drop anything. Gajeel couldn't help but stare at her backside the entire time, a wicked smile encompassing his face.

"Wait here," Levy said stopping at the top of the stairs and turned to face Gajeel. He nodded and stood waiting while Levy headed out before him. Quickly, she placed the glasses, food, and bottle of wine down on the paved surface. A rough hand snaked around her waist, causing Levy to gasp in surprise and smack the hand away.

"Incredible," Gajeel said at her ear. He felt her slightly quiver when he returned the hand she had smacked away to her waist.

"I-It is," she stammered whilst blushing intensely. His warm breath felt amazing on the chill her neck collected from the night. Gajeel brought his other arm around Levy's waist, dropping the whisky over the blanket.

"I was talkin 'bout you Short Stuff," Gajeel said pressing his lips against the soft spot under Levy's earlobe. Taking his eyes off slowly from the girl before him he snuck in a glance of the beautiful buildings strung out against the skyline. The moon shone brightly over everything along with a few stars that dotted the sky. He silently agreed that it too was incredible. Levy broke their embrace to grab the blanket and saw the bottle of cinnamon whisky atop the blanket. Her eyes fell over Gajeel's form as she turned around to face him.

"I figured you wouldn't be a wine guy," she said her voice full of humor.

Gajeel couldn't help the sheepish grin he gave her. The bluenette simply shook her head as she grabbed the blanket and spread it out over the cement floor for them to sit. Taking the whisky from the ground Gajeel sat himself comfortably onto the blanket and patted the spot next to him.

"Sit Shrimp," he asserted while pouring his glass halfway with the cinnamon liquor. Levy happily positioned herself next to Gajeel's before doing the same with her wine. Setting her glass down momentarily, she grabbed the gingersnaps and set them in between them then picked her glass back up. The brute before her took a large bite of a cookie and murmured a sound of delight. Levy took a chance to take a swig of her wine. The taste was fruity and sweet, with only a slight tang that told her brain it wasn't juice.

"So Shrimp you live in some building," Gajeel said accentuating the word 'some'. Levy nodded in response.

"Yeah it's pretty great," she responded, looking out at the lights still on in the buildings.

"So your friends all work fancy CEO jobs?" Gajeel asked starting the conversation after a couple sips of his whisky.

Levy nodded, "Yeah, and a couple are lawyers. My best friend Lucy is the only one that did what she wanted to, and she writes like I do. However, it's more for the screens than books. So she is just as rich. Ya know that's what I thought I wanted in life."

Gajeel leaned on his arms, elbows bent as he listened to Levy talk. Her eyes were sparkling and full of emotion. "And?" he probed.

"Well I guess as I got older, I realized…especially in college…that I just wanted to do something I chose and wanted. Just something that I enjoyed and didn't think of as a job. I mean every now and then I will think of what it would be like to have tons of money but most of my old friends aren't happy. My one friend Droy even drastically changed his appearance. The others all hate the stress and people they work with. I don't know, I'm rambling," she said taking a sip of her wine and starting to feel its effects.

Gajeel chuckled at her expression and shook his head. "No, I like talking with you Shrimp. I don't think there's anything wrong with doing something you actually enjoy. I never have money, but if I had an apartment, I would definitely be content," he said. His eyes pierced through the night and gave a slight ominous affect to his face. The moon had begun to slowly sink down from the sky as they talked. The brute worked on his fourth gingersnap and enjoyed the faint burn of the liquor.

His head had never felt better as the buzz began over his senses, making his head feel light and numb. Levy bit at her lip. "If you like this view, just wait until the sun begins to rise. It's spectacular," she said with zealous. Gajeel have her wink and pulled her over so she was sitting in his lap so they could watch the sky. Still leaning on his arms, he positioned his head on her shoulder. They both nestled into each other and talked idly about vast topics that formed into their heads, while they watched the moon set and the sun begin to rise.

"You're a pretty cool person Shrimp," Gajeel said rubbing his nose over Levy's cheek. The bluenette turned her torso so she could see the brute's face.

"Thanks. I hope we do this again," Levy said staring into Gajeel's eyes. "I wanted to actually ask you something…" she began, her face turning serious.

Gajeel couldn't help but feel nervous, he just wasn't sure why. With a slight shrug he attempted to keep his nonchalant-ness. "Shoot," he said.

"Well would you want to come to my first book read and signing next Saturday?" she asked. "I figured I could show them my muse," she said trying to explain as the nervousness began to creep into her voice. Thoughts of regret paced through her mind as she wanted desperately to take back her words, afraid he would say no and turn her down.

"Sure," he said a blush dusted his cheeks for a split second that Levy completely caught. With a thud, Gajeel was pinned on his back and a happy Levy tightly hugged his torso as she thanked him repeatedly. "That's great, I can't wait," she finally said with a wide toothy grin.

Gajeel lightly hugged her back liking the way she felt in his arms.

As they returned to their position of Levy in Gajeel's lap, they fell silent. Both were completely content with the silence they created as the sun coming up took their breaths away. Gajeel couldn't believe his eyes at the incredible view he was witnessing. The mixture of golden rays played delicately over Levy's face covering her blue hair and making it seem angelic. Her hazel eyes became less green and more copper as the flecks drank in the sun's beauty. She smiled a dazzling smile that radiated. He couldn't help but mentally snap a photo at the picture of beauty before him, wanting to remember the moment for eternity.

* * *

 _A/N: Alright, there you have it the end of chapter 4. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the last one! Reviews are appreciated, and thank you all for the support! I can't want wait to further this story for you guys, cause it's definitely one of my sweeter stories I've come up with. Anyways, thanks for reading! Kay bye! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Hello, uh yeah so sorry for being completely MIA for the past well basically six months. I've been very busy with college and I will be graduating soon so that is my excuse. In this chapter I kind of did a time jump just to the day of the meet and greet. Also sorry if the chapter is a bit short, but that's what I'm working with at the moment. As usual feel free to PM me if you have any questions or just want to say hi. Reviews are appreciated and I love reading/responding to them._

 ** _***I dont own the characters yada yada. Blah blah_**

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

Light poured into the room, engulfing every object in a warm embrace. Levy groaned and threw a pillow at the window in protest. She had yet to enjoy the comfort of the sun's early morning rays. She sat up in her bed only to fall back immediately into the sheets.

"What time is it?" her voice was groggy and cracked on each syllable. She dared a blurry glance at the clock that stared back at her with red, angry numbers. Her eyes painfully widened as she realized the time. The day had finally come and was no longer a lingering and quickly approaching date circled in red on all three of her calendars.

Just as she pushed the covers back in a half ditched effort to scramble out of bed a hand caught her arm. Levy yelped with surprise and pulled on her arm. The hand that had caught her pulled back and sent her flying back into bed. Her late night and early morning came flooding back as two red eyes and one lazy smirk greeted her. Gajeel chuckled at her panicked state, his arms wrapped around her waist while his fingers stroked her bare spine.

"What's the hurry?" his brow raised, his eyes twinkling with visible humor.

Levy pushed at his chest until he released her. "I need to go! So do you!" she padded about the room plucking clothes from the floor. "The book release. The signing."

Gajeel chuckled, "I figured we could have breakfast in bed or something." He stood from the bed and stretched. "Shrimp calm down, you have practically three hours."

"Three hours isn't enough time Gajeel. I can't be late." She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and shuffled into them.

"Levy," Gajeel murmured, walking over to the bluenette standing in the middle of the room. "You're gonna be fine just take a second to breathe."

She nodded staring at the floor, her lip trembled, and she sniffled back the tears. She was nervous there was no doubt about that. Levy nuzzled Gajeel's warm chest and wrapped her arms around his bare torso.

Gajeel patted her back in comfort, "Go get ready, I'll get some breakfast." He lifted her chin up with a diligent finger. "I'll be back in a gif," he said kissing her quickly on the lips.

Levy stood nodding until Gajeel left the room. She swallowed the lump of nerves back down into her stomach and began digging into her closet with a newfound determination.

After an hour and a half of trying on outfits, Levy smiled into the mirror after completing her look with a small topknot, her hair expertly twisted on top of her head. She admired her outfit in the floor length mirror that sat next to the door. A simple pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a sky blue shirt, and the white kimono with blue elephants that matched draped over her shoulders. Levy played with the small silver chain that rested between her collarbones.

"Well I guess this is as good as it gets," she said walking into the kitchen. Her phone buzzed on the table making her heart jump.

Levy picked the phone up, her heart falling back into its normal rhythm as she read Gajeel's name.

 **Door locked. Help**

Levy laughed and shook her head in pity for the poor brute. She made her way over to the door and turned the lock. "Need a hand?" she asked taking the box of doughnuts from Gajeel's hands.

He gave an appreciative half smile and kicked the door shut with his boot. Levy looked at his outfit and tightened her lips into a fixed line. He looked back at her, his brow raised.

"What?"

"Nothing I didn't say anything."

Gajeel crossed his arms after setting down the drinks. "You gave me a look," he said squinting his eyes attempting to decode Levy's expression.

"I just want to make sure that that is indeed what you are wearing." She lifted the lid of the box and took out a cinnamon twist. "That's all."

Gajeel simply shook his head and shrugged. "I'm wearing a grey shirt and jeans Shrimp, sorry it's not a suit and tie," he mumbled.

Levy sighed and grabbed her purse. "I did not mean it like that. I don't want you to wear a suit and tie, I just figured you would at least tame the mane." She grabbed a dark lock and twisted it playfully.

Gajeel turned away and snatched a maple bar from the box, ripping into the doughnut with a deliberate chomp. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's go or your publisher is going to burn me alive for making you late."

Levy flinched at the tone of Gajeel's voice; her eyes widened but she quickly pushed her emotions back down into the deep confines of her mind. She slipped on her black booties and gave a sharp nod filled with determination. "Alright let's go."

* * *

Levy and Gajeel arrived with twenty minutes to spare before the meet and greet. The familiar scent of ink and book pages washed over Levy enveloping her in a gentle and calming embrace. She smiled, she was home.

Workers buzzed about her putting final touches on the signs and sitting area. Levy watched with ample delight as she saw her dream becoming a reality before her very eyes. Gajeel watched from her side as he noticed the instantaneous light that sparked in her gaze. He could almost feel the happiness radiate off her small frame.

"Levy! Oh good you're here. About time, please have a seat in the chair over there," Mira pointed to a large red plush armchair with a well manicured finger, "And don't go anywhere. We'll bring in the kids in about five minutes and then it is show time!"

Levy nodded and took her assigned seat. Gajeel paused and stood awkwardly beside the large chair. He scratched the back of his neck and shifted on his feet.

Levy stared at the small setup. A small cutout dragon sat to her right while Gajeel stood to her left. A fluffy black rug was positioned before them polka-dotted with small scale shaped sitting pillows that made the rug somehow appear to be alive. Levy exhaled sharply and grinned up at Gajeel. Her face fell however as she took in his expression.

"You okay?" she asked leaning into him and lowering her voice to a whisper.

Gajeel gulped and then nodded. "What you think I'm afraid a bunch of little kids?" he scoffed. "I uh…just don't know if I should sit or stand."

Levy scrunched her brows together and pursed her lips deep in thought. "I think you should sit next to me and maybe sit like they do" she trailed off.

"Like they do? What you mean like crisscrossed?"

Levy nodded with vigor. "Yeah and maybe you could," she paused, contemplating, "yes, you should definitely hold a book up for them to see the pictures while I read."

Gajeel pondered the idea for a quick moment and shrugged in agreement. "Whatever makes you happy Short Stack," he smirked.

Levy and Gajeel sat in silence until children began filling the scale shaped pillows and eventually spilled over the black rug. She and Gajeel waited in idle chat until they were given the thumbs up to start the reading. The children whispered and giggled in anticipation, their faces painted to represent different magical creatures. Levy's heart swelled with joy. As the kids quieted Levy cleared her throat and opened her book. Gajeel followed suit and cracked his open as well, twisting it around so the children could see the fantastically water colored pictures that were printed on each page. Levy exhaled one last time and began to tell the tale of the strong princess who fell in love with a misunderstood dragon and saved him from the village by bringing them all together.

Once Levy had finished the reading, and Gajeel had closed the book with a snap the children erupted in applause and diligent whispers about who their favorite character was. Gajeel smirked as he caught Levy's eye and gave her a subtle wink. Levy's cheeks dusted with pink and she turned her attention back to the kids.

"Okay everyone, if you all form a line we will begin the book signing and you can ask me and my helper here as many questions as you'd like," she smiled.

Mira popped back from behind them and handed Levy a few markers. "Remember kiddos, and parents who stuck around, after the signing there will be crown and sword decorating as well as a coloring station." Mira paused to check her phone, "and snacks will be provided in the café at the end."

Before Levy could get a word in, her publishing agent vanished almost as quickly as she had appeared. She sighed in defeat then turned her attention back towards the children that had lined up before her, each with a copy of her short story in their small hands. The children handed over their copies, allowing Levy to make a quick signature before returning the books back to their rightful owner. Levy made calm and idle chitchat as they all came and went, too excited and distracted by the other activities being held.

The last two in line were twins, each hugging the book to their chests, eyes wide and bright enamored by Levy's presence.

She smiled a kind and warm smile towards each of them, she could feel her heart melt as they pressed forward and handed her their books. "Uh…hello, my name's Levy, what's yours?" she nervously cooed.

"I'm Alice."

"I'm Alex." They spoke one after the other, each missing their front two teeth that formed a slight lisp.

Levy nodded and giggled as they handed her their copies. "Nice to meet you both-"

"Is he the Dragon?" Alice asked blushing and pointing up towards Gajeel.

Gajeel smirked and crossed his arm triumphantly. Levy's cheeks turned a bright pink as she nodded sheepishly entertaining the idea.

"He kinda looks like a Dragon," Alex added stepping up to Gajeel with his chest puffed out.

Levy giggled. "Yes, but he's a nice dragon. Kind of rough on the outside, but he warms up once you get to know him," she smirked.

"Are you the princess?"

"Are you in love?"

"Can you breathe fire?" Alex tilted his head, as he looked Gajeel up and down with curiosity.

Levy suppressed her laughter at their rapid-fire questions. "I wouldn't call myself a princess but I suppose some of the princess's traits reflect my own."

Gajeel snorted, "Oh yer a princess alright, princess of the Shrimps." He paused then met the small boy's gaze, "I can breathe fire alright, but only when a certain Shrimp needs to be protected."

"Are you in love?" Alice repeated, tugging on Gajeel's shirt.

Levy quirked her brow waiting for Gajeel's response, her heart skipped in her chest and her lungs tightened as she watched the inner workings of his mind behind his eyes. He was stumbling over the right answer and she could tell. "We've only known each other for a little while," she began.

Gajeel held up his hand stopping Levy short. He bent down and motioned for the girl to come closer, he cupped his hand against his mouth and whispered his answer to the little girl. Levy watched on baited breath waiting for the girl to have some telltale reaction. To Levy's dismay the little girl nodded and gave a sly smile to Gajeel, who returned it with pride, before grabbing her twin's hand and walking away.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, leave a review and I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get the rest of the chapters out as soon as I am able to. Just an FYI I am still very VERY busy with school so they wont be weekly or bi-weekly, the chapters will just be up when I have the time. Thank you thank you for the support! Kay bye! ^-^_


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: First, thank you for reading. Second, thank you for being patient for those of you still even reading this story. I officially graduated from college so now I can get on with the writing. This story is turning out longer than I had intended but oh well._

**Don't own characters obviously

Enjoy~

* * *

Children continued to buzz about with enthusiasm while sorely tired parents seemed to cling to their coffee cups, nursing from them constantly. Levy sat in the plush chair Mira had originally provided for the reading, still taking in the fact of the matter. She was an author. The thought resonated within her, and Levy smiled a soft and content smile.

Gajeel stood next to her, freed from the torment of having to sit on the ground with the rest of the little quirts. He discreetly gazed at the bluenette sitting next to him, the question of the little girl named Alice still running through his head. Heat swelled in his cheeks causing him to swipe a hand over his face that ultimately broke Levy's trance.

She swiveled to face him in her chair, hazel eyes burned like wildfire with curiosity and determination. "Soooo? What _did_ you tell that oh so inquisitive little girl?" Her voice was devious and ran through Gajeel's ears like fine silk.

Gajeel swallowed hard, attempting to avoid the inevitable trap of a question. He steeled his composure and leaned back, his chest puffed out, as he spoke, "Wouldn't you like to know." He crossed in arms in protest, silently hoping that Levy would give it up.

Levy could've screamed with frustration at Gajeel's half assed answer. Her emotions bubbled up and displayed on her face turning from sly curiosity, to simple annoyance. She too crossed her arms in defiance and let out a soft huff.

"I hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel, but Levy I simply wanted to congratulate you on how well the children responded to the reading." Mira's voice rang out like a soft bell. "Also," she added shifting her gaze from Levy to Gajeel and then back to Levy, "Mr. Deyar would like to speak with you after everyone has cleared out."

Levy blanched to an ashen color, her inner thoughts ran with turmoil wondering if she was in trouble with her boss. _Had she said something wrong? Should she have brought Gajeel along? Maybe one of the parents said something or complained?_

"Shrimp?" Gajeel's voice broke through her thoughts returning her from the depths of her own imagination to the bookstore where they stood.

Levy put on her practiced smile and nodded, "Of course."

Mira nodded in return and squeezed the author's shoulders gently, her face beamed with pride at her star pupil. The moment stopped short as her phone buzzed frantically with yet another call. Without saying another word Mira vanished back amidst the crowd leaving Levy and Gajeel to sit alone once more.

"You okay Shrimp?"

Levy blinked, then blinked again. A bead of sweat formed over her brow and Levy quickly, almost instinctively, wiped it away before anyone noticed. But the man standing next to noticed. A mixture of worry and concern washed over his face as he tried to piece together why the bold blue haired woman was falling apart at the seams over a few words with her publisher. He brought a hand to her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"For the record, I told the little girl that we're the dragon and princess from the story, and that eventually they fell in love," he offered hoping Levy wasn't listening.

Levy's eyes widened, afraid her career was all over, "Wait what did you just say?"

Gajeel's shoulders relaxed at Levy's reply, seeing her finally begin to come back. "I said that I told the little munchkin that you're actually a princess and I'm your body guard." He paused, shifting from one foot to the other. "And that I was sworn to protect you as royalty."

Levy's face scrunched at Gajeel's answer. She let out a huff then smacked the brute playfully on the side. But her smile slowly faded away as the reality of the situation came haunting back to her. Laxus's words echoed in her head, _I would advise a wholesome partner_.

In an instant Levy was sitting back in the sterile and looming office of Laxus Dreyar, his slimy grin playing dangerously over his lips. She clenched the chair his eyes glimmered like a snake narrowing its sights on a mouse. The room swam and tilted on its side, a cold dizziness encompassed her once again.

She gulped down the lump in her throat, "Gajeel, could you wait in the coffee shop while I talk to Mr. Dreyar? It shouldn't take long." She forced her smile.

Gajeel didn't buy one letter of her words, but decided to oblige regardless. He nodded and forced his own strained smile. "Sure thing Shrimp," was all he said before walking away.

Levy was left alone to wait, her palms had begun to sweat and the lump in her throat wouldn't seem to leave making her mouth feel like she had been chewing on cotton.

After ten minutes or so, the kids had slowly started to fade away or moved on to the other activities that the bookstore had provided for them. Laxus finally arrived and Levy could smell his expensive cologne before he even approached her. He wore an even gaudier suit than the one he had worn when they had first met, Levy wanted to laugh at how out of place he looked dressed to the nines in a simple book store filled with people similar to herself.

He extended his hand to Levy and grinned a wide toothy smile. Levy internally cringed but kept the small smile beaming on her face. "Laxus, what a pleasure to see you again."

Money signs practically swirled in his eyes. "Mira told me that the signing went swimmingly. I trust that you will have the next story on her desk within the next week." He stated adjusting his maroon suit jacket. His eyes locked on Levy's frame.

"Oh, um yes of course. I have had quite a bit of inspiration the past few weeks." She paused to glance towards the café where Gajeel sat gnawing on a piece of bread.

"Well whatever it is, keep it up," he touched her shoulder.

Levy's skin crawled and itched where his large fingers were placed heavily on her frame. She bit her lip wanting to excuse herself to scrub away at the spot, but stayed still despite herself.

"There is a Gala of sorts tomorrow. It would be a waste and ill in your interest to not attend." Laxus's tone was commanding, leaving Levy with little room to object.

 _He is my source of income after all…_ She nodded her head, "I'll be there."

"Great, Mira will give you the details" he paused then winked before making a turn to leave, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again." He smirked.

Levy stood still with a smile plastered on her face as she watched the gaudy maroon suit slowly disappear into the crowd and out of her sights. As soon as it vanished altogether she let out a heave of a sigh, and wiped her sweaty palms over her jeans. Her phone vibrated before she could gather her thoughts. Mira's name flashed on her screen, the information about the Gala was mixed in amongst details about what to wear.

 **I'll just be over later with some dresses. See you soon.**

Levy shook her head at the last text that Mira finally sent knowing she was in for a real doozy when she got back to her apartment. She paused, the thought hitting her like a truck. _What about Gajeel? Can he come? Would he want to come? He is my muse…_ The thoughts ping-ponged back and forth in her mind.

"Who was that guy?"

Levy spun around to face Gajeel, she noted the way his eyes were dark, almost the color of blood in a vile-almost black but still had a reddish tint. Her heart skipped. "The guy who writes my checks," she brought a finger to her chin, "well probably not, Mira probably writes those. Or maybe they have an accountant to do such a task? His name is on the checks that are written out to me," she concluded.

Gajeel cracked a smile at her short-lived rambling. He shifted from one foot to the other and crossed his arms, then uncrossed them and ran a hand through his tousled mane. "So can we leave yet?"

Levy glanced around the store; only a few families were still huddled in the café. The parents looked worn out and grateful to be sitting down. "Yeah, we can go," she linked her arm casually with Gajeel's as they walked out and made their way back to her apartment.

* * *

Gajeel watched from behind as they trekked their way up the two flights of stairs to Levy's apartment. In the past week he had gotten used to the short journey as well as the way Levy grumbled about not having an elevator each time. Gajeel waited with baited breath for Levy to make her complaint about the stairs, but as they entered the hallway of her floor he realized she was unusually quiet. Neither had made a sound until they had crossed the threshold and entered her apartment.

Gajeel furrowed his brows. "What's eatin' ya Shrimp?"

Levy tilted her head and dropped her bag on the kitchen counter, then continued on into her room. Gajeel followed with caution.

"Did ya hear me Shrimp?"

Again, nothing. Gajeel paused at the doorway, deciding to lean against the frame. When he looked into the room he snorted and folded his arms. Levy lay facedown on top of the bed, completely still aside from the small rise and fall of her chest.

He crossed the space between her bed and door in a few strides and took a seat on the side of the bed. It dipped under his weight and Levy grumbled.

"Short Stuff?"

"Huh do ya fill a but tiss?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillows and down comforter.

Gajeel deadpanned and leaned closer to the small bluenette. "What the hell did you say? Somethin about takin a piss?"

Levy giggled into the sheets reminding Gajeel of the high notes when she played piano.

She raised her head up a fraction before speaking again, "I said how do you feel about ties?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Not much for wearin them, but I suppose if I have to then I can try," he paused and squinted curiously at Levy, "Why?"

Levy reluctantly rolled over so she was facing the ceiling avoiding eye contact with Gajeel's inquisitive gaze. "I uh was just curious?" her voice raised an octave giving her statement the inflection of a question.

Gajeel shook his head and laid onto the bed, bringing his feet up and letting them fall with a thump. "Uh huh and the sky is yellow." He turned and poked Levy in the side making her flinch. "Come on Shrimp, out with it. Why?"

"I really was curious." She defended.

Gajeel rolled onto his side, a devious smirk twitching at the corners of his lips. He then moved in one swift motion so he was looming directly over Levy.

She looked up and met his gaze, his eyes void of the darkness that swam in them at the bookstore. She managed to snake an arm up and run her hand through his dark locks until her hand rested on his cheek. Her eyes searched his until she realized their faces were nearly an inch apart.

"I don't look that bad in a tie."

Levy breathed the cinnamon hints on Gajeel's breath as he spoke, her body arched up in reflex, reacting to a deep need to taste more of those cinnamon notes.

Gajeel's hands hovered as they traveled along Levy's arms just barely ghosting over her skin until his hands finally intertwined with hers. He moved ever so slightly as he brought them up above her head then pinned them there with one hand. Levy peered at him wearily, her eyes betraying her mind as they filled with lust and darkened as he tightened his grip subtly. His nose was beginning its descent onto Levy's collarbone when a sharp buzz elicited from her phone.

They shook off the sound together and Gajeel continued on further along Levy's collarbone, nibbling as he went.

The phone buzzed again, this time vibrating more than once. Levy wanted to whimper and cry as the heat had began to build and send tendrils of electricity up and down her spine.

The phone wouldn't cease, buzzing incessantly begging for Levy's attention.

Gajeel however had taken it upon himself to continue his assault on Levy's chest, nibbling and licking here and there. She let out a soft groan, exasperated, and picked the phone up off the dresser. Her thumb flicked across the screen opening it up to the call.

"Levy! I was worried you never made it home!" Mira's voice echoed in Levy's ear. "I've been waiting here for the past five minutes. Could you let me in?"

Levy could hear Gajeel's small grumble in protest as Levy pushed on his head forcing the brute off from the bed. "I'll be right there," she half said to the phone and half called out from her bedroom.

Not bothering with a formal hanging up, Levy pressed end and threw the phone on the coffee table as she padded out to the door. She quickly let Mira in along with the dresses the petite woman had slung over her arms.

"You should truly think about requesting for them to put in an elevator," Mira sang, hanging each dress from makeshift places.

Levy dared to drag her eyes across the garments that had been neatly wrapped in plastic sheaths. Some were longer than she was tall. The bluenette grabbed one of the dresses, holding it out to better inspect it; she froze when Gajeel strode out with his shirt off wearing a pair of joggers.

Mira gave them a lingering glance before proceeding to hang the rest of the dresses. There were six in total, each as extravagant and sophisticated as the last. She hummed once the last one was placed then put a triumphant hand on her hip.

"I'll have you try each one on, I hope you have a stepping stool or box to stand on so we can admire the full length without you having to balance in heels."

Levy gulped, "O-Of course, but how tall of heels am I going to be walking in?"

Mira laughed and side glanced towards the giant in the room, then bit her lip and switched her gaze back to Levy's short stature. "Well that depends, how tall is your date going to be? We wouldn't want you looking like a child next to this guy," she caught herself, "That is if _he_ is indeed your date?"

Gajeel stopped mid munch on his jerky, "Mph?"

Levy held her head in her hand with one arm still crossed. "I… I um haven't quite worked out the semantics of all that yet."

Both Mira and Levy watched as the gears began to turn in Gajeel's head as he pieced together what was happening and why Levy had brought up ties. He finished chewing the jerky then leaned against the countertop, a smirk was plastered on his face.

"So that's what that thing was all about," his voice lilted.

"What thing?"

"Nothing." Levy glared at Gajeel.

Mira stood in the middle of the open room. "Whatever, you are going with each other. It only makes sense since you were at the signing. Pictures were probably already taken of the both of you."

Levy moved to object but put her hand back down as Mira's fiery glare dared Levy to speak, when she remained silent Mira's smile returned with a complete 180.

"It's settled then, " she chirped then turned to Gajeel, "Do you have a tux?"

Gajeel gulped as he realized that he too was spiraling into his own personal hell courtesy of a blue haired Shrimp.

* * *

The next hour consisted of Levy trying on each dress, feeling equally uncomfortable in all three that she had tried on. Mira made slight nods or sounds that Levy still couldn't quite make out as to whether they were good or bad.

Gajeel took a seat on the couch where he could still have a decent view of Levy, but kept his distance from the crazy silver haired lady that was beginning to look more like a demon than a well-put together angel. He took in each face that Levy made in protest, nitpicking on some aspect of the dress or another as she tried them on. Yet she seemed to radiate from his point of view, the way the green dress hugged her curves, or the red one that made his palms sweat.

Finally Levy stepped out of the bathroom, and if Gajeel had looked up at any other moment he would've missed the way her lips curved up in the tiniest of smiles.

Mira cooed over the dress and pulled Levy up onto the stool to take in her masterpiece.

"This one is certainly the one. Levy?"

The bluenette nodded her head and continued to gaze at her reflection in the mirror that rested opposite of where she stood in the middle of the living area. The gown flowed down Levy like black water. The little fabric used to cover her top half was cut from leather and overlapped to look like scales; they flowed down diagonally from the top of her left collarbone to her right hip-bone then met with the midnight black chiffon skirt. Her stomach and left hip were exposed yet Levy emanated strength and a sense of regality in the floor length gown.

Gajeel's mouth gaped like a dead fish.

"It was hard to get into at first, but it will do."

Mira's eyes gleamed wickedly and a devious and satisfied smile swept over her face. "Great, I'll see you both at the Gala tomorrow night."

* * *

 _A/N: Make sure to leave a review if you'd like. I do read and respond to them. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even if it was a bit slow. But things are about to happen I promise. Also seriously if anyone is still reading this story thank you because I struggle with giving up on this story so much it's sad. PM me if you have any questions/comments/concerns. Kay bye ^-^_


End file.
